Do You Think About Me
by AnnabethChaseRox13
Summary: She loved to be with him, fight with him, laugh with them. She wanted nothing more. Right? During the school year Annabeth wonders about how she feels about Percy. Based on the song, Do You Think About Me, by Carrie Underwood. Percabeth! Reviews appreciated. One-Shot


Annabeth sat outside a coffee shop, alone. She watched couples walk by, holding hands, laughing. As she was watching this, she couldn't help but think of Percy. Why was she thinking of Percy? She had been thinking of him a lot lately. She would see random things that reminded her of Percy, like pens, water, basically anything. She would subconsciously smile when thinking about their memories, but it wasn't like they had anything together. They were best friends and nothing more. She loved to be with him, fight with him, laugh with them. She wanted nothing more. Right? Oh how Aphrodite was messing with her mind. Annabeth attempted to throw this thought out of her. She focused on sipping her coffee.

She shivered from the fall air. Camp had just ended. That's why she was thinking about Percy. Of course. She had just seen him in person a month ago. She missed him. It was ok for friends to miss friends.

Her coffee was beginning to get cold, so she picked up her book from the marble table, and walked down the street. Her blonde curls blown in the breeze, and her coat clung to her skin. It was such a beautiful night, with the moon shining down on the streets and the stars gleaming brightly. Annabeth walked slowly, enjoying every step, savoring the night. Her mind ran freely. First, she thought of her history paper due tomorrow (already done of course). All of a sudden, a man with unruly black hair came up to her.

"Percy?" She said in disbelief. She squinted her eyes to see if it was indeed him.

"Annabeth!" He shouted. He ran up to her, wrapping her in a bear hug. "I didn't think I would find you so quickly. Paul had some business trip to go to, so I decided to come and see you. We just got off the plane an hour ago."

Annabeth just smiled in complete incredulity. She was just thinking about him.

"Mind if I join you on your walk home?" He smiled crookedly.

"If you will carry my coffee, Seaweed Brain, then of course." She smirked.

Percy bowed jokingly. "At your service, madam." He snatched the coffee away and took a sip.

"Hey!" Annabeth yelled. She snatched the drink right back from him.

"You never said I couldn't have some."

"It was implied, stupid." Annabeth punched her best friend on the shoulder.

Percy laughed, and said, "I think we need to move now; people are staring."

Annabeth hadn't realized that they had been standing in the middle of the sidewalk for about ten minutes. She grabbed Percy's hand, and pulled him along. When she realized what she did, she pulled her hand away.

"Sorry." The blonde mumbled. Percy blushed, which made her blush too.

"Good job, Annabeth, you ruined a nice moment," She thought to herself.

The friends walked awkwardly a few blocks. All the while, the two were thinking about each other. Annabeth wondered if the whole month they didn't see each other, Percy thought of her as much as she thought of him. It seemed that during the course of that month, he was always on her mind. No matter how much she didn't want to be thinking of Seaweed Brain, he just always came up. It was just that Annabeth never had someone that she cared about that much. Not even her family. She wasn't used to telling someone everything, laughing with them about everything, and fighting with them over everything, but still caring about them so deeply.

Annabeth glanced over at Percy. His hands were in his pockets, and he was staring into the moon. His sea-green eyes gleaming with happiness. Annabeth liked his eyes. Why did she? She has met other boys and hasn't even looked at their eyes. What was it with Percy, which kept her mind so preoccupied? She thought of him when she saw black hair. She thought of him when she saw the ocean. She thought of him all the time.

She wondered if he thought any of this about her. No. She knew that he thought of her as a friend, but he probably didn't look at her eyes. What was there to look at anyway? They're grey. Percy probably didn't wonder about the effect she had on him. She probably didn't have an effect on him.

Annabeth shivered when a big gust of wind came upon them. Percy looked over, and draped his coat over her shoulders. She looked at him in surprise.

"I don't want Wise Girl to freeze." He chuckled.

"Thanks," she didn't know what to say. Instead her cheeks decided to become red.

"You look really cold. Your cheeks are red." Percy responded. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Annabeth felt his warmth. She wanted so badly to bury her head into his chest. Did she like Percy? As wise as she was, Annabeth couldn't see the obvious.

Percy thought about her, and she thought about him.


End file.
